


Love Is War

by yeyulianjiang



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyulianjiang/pseuds/yeyulianjiang
Summary: 情场犹如战场一般可不择手段。
Relationships: Exile&Sinombre, Exile/Foe
Kudos: 8





	1. 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 实话实说，在喊出那句话时，他可没想到能拐走清算者的人形兵器。

这家书店坐落在一个景貌不佳的小河弯处，不远处，一座早已被青藤和老鼠占领的大楼，把它和邻屋们都笼在长长的阴影里，即使在夏日也显得黯淡无光。由于周围并无什么产业可言，所以这里的街道都格外安静。即使是一个心情愉快的人，走到这里也会感觉莫名的忧伤。在这里，一辆车子过去都仿佛是一件大事。

而此时书店前正停着一辆新簇簇的汽车，其不搭配程度，恰似一位孀居多年的寡妇披上了出嫁的头纱。车上走下了位年轻人，穿着白色衬衫和黑色吊带裤，打扮鉴于少年和成人之间，脸颊则不超过二十岁，使人印象深刻的是他行走时那种青春的步伐，军人似的一步能跨出二十英寸，不是平稳地走着，而是好像蹦跳着到了你面前。他的身体并不壮硕，显得瘦削而健美，每一块肌肉都充满活力，每一寸肌肤都闪闪发亮，即使当他静着时，你也仿佛能看到他的动态。纵然是一个最冷漠疲倦而漫不经心的人走在街头，也会因为看见这朝气而露出微笑，就连死神似乎也不会愿意收割这样年轻的灵魂。

他三步并成两步上了台阶，推开门径直走了进去。书店的营业员从柜台后伸出头来，她有着一张讨人喜欢的心形脸，短发的发尾像是刀刃一样锋利，用双手撑着柜台，身体前后小幅度摆动着，即使不在一间这样的书店，作为一个营业员，她也未免显得太活泼了。

“请问店主在吗？”年轻人的英语咬字吐词有一股塞纳河水味，这可够新鲜的，世界原以为法国人的大脑里没有学习外语的组织呢。

“不在。”她微微撅起嘴，又眨了眨眼，“不是……在，我记错了。”她露出一个笑，是那种犯了错却完全不放在心上的年轻女郎的笑，因为她懂得这个笑就彻底能讨到饶了。

艾克赛也微笑起来：“那么，可以请他出来吗？”

“他恐怕在忙……能劳驾您走一趟吗？我怕他是走不开了。”她十分俏皮地用手一指：“那个门进去往下，说不定他正等着您呢。”

希诺恩博当然在等着他——或许说，当他从那个名为清算人的组织借下一笔巨款时就在等着了——一笔足以将他的灵魂一脚踹下天堂的巨款，随着利息像滚下山坡的雪球膨胀，有理由相信现在已经成为了一笔足以把他的灵魂扔进火狱里烧烤两千年的巨款。

他并不是第一次见到那位年轻人，上一次对方“好意”地来提醒死线将至，但那时艾克赛并非孤身一人，而是随着整个行动小组，无论是年龄还是打扮，艾克赛都显然不是小组的头目，但所有人都对他毕恭毕敬。希诺恩博轻而易举就闻到了熟悉的味道：小格洛弗和他的狐朋狗友们。

一个二世祖。他轻蔑地哼出一个鼻音，自得地看着面前的镜子，镜中印出的并非自己，而是冰霜一般透蓝的、逝去少女的脸，她的眼睛和嘴巴没有自己的表情，而完全模拟了映出的形状。

他早就做好了万全的准备——或者说自以为万全的准备，希诺恩博的学识并不属于一位年轻人，可他的脾性却仍遵守着生理的规则，胡思乱想的步伐迈的比现实成就更远，地基没有打好就提前造出了空中的楼阁，计划失败时则目瞪口呆，大失所望，却不知原本就都是一场空而已。

察觉到脚步声，希诺恩博飞速掩住半挂在镜上的绸布，转头看到那位年轻人正迈着轻巧的步伐，十分不客气地拉开近处的椅子，翘着腿坐了下来。

“格洛弗公司告诉我们您已经离职了……” 艾克赛给自己倒了一杯茶，捏在手中微笑着看着此地的主人，“考虑到您曾经的董事职位，我们才愿意放出款项……现在看来，我们似乎很难相信您偿还的诚意呢。”

希诺恩博紧紧抿着嘴唇，对方以一种孩童打量着手中垂死幼鸟般的眼神注视着他，又杂带着几分假惺惺的怜悯：“当然，我们也支持其他的偿还方式……相信您也早有耳闻了。”

他低垂下眼睛，看着在地面上悄无声息移动的阴影，凝成一个女人的形状，她的指尖像是磨利的刀锋，现在，她已经出现在了那个年轻人背后，他有十足的信心——

那个年轻人猛地蹬地跃起，像是一头青年的雄狮，守候在嶙峋的巉岩后，望见路过的斑鹿，便迫不及待地要去撕咬开它的喉咙。他的身体还在空中，就反身向后斜斜一刺，冰霜的女人立刻发出嚎叫，犹如被滚水烫到的幼婴。当他落下时，一腿前屈，一腿后蹬，拳头捶住的地面裂开微小的缝隙，而另一只手中的茶水甚至没有翻出。

阴影倏地后退，回到了希诺恩博身后的镜子中，他的心砰砰乱跳，他还能感受到自己的召唤物……事情还未到完全无法挽回的地步——艾克赛掷出手中的短剑，犹如赫拉克勒斯掷出他的投枪，剑风斩断了垂在颊畔的一缕发丝，他身后的镜面粉碎如雨落。

“如果是在担心那位女士的话，她已经回漫宿了，”年轻人起身，十分灿烂地笑了，“那么，您自己呢？”

希诺恩博不自觉地向旁退去，艾克赛则跟着大跨了一步：“当我们抽取本金和利息后，我相信您不会立刻死去的。”他的眼中写着：假如你拒绝，你会立刻落入比死更惨的绝境。

希诺恩博保持着缄默，像是站在被告席，面临着头顶上悬下的死刑，可他的心并没有放弃，而是竭尽全力地使用着灯之伟力——实话实说，用灯来窥探别人的内心并不是件易事，就如同隔着布包猜测里面的物品，大多数人并没有激烈到能凸出形状的情感……但是眼前的人，我的天——希诺恩博在心中呻吟着，这个人的执念几乎简直像是小书包里装着的巨剑了。

当年轻人的手即将落在他肩上时，“我明白了——”，他大喊出声：“你想要的是爸爸！”

“什么？”艾克赛的手僵在了半空，他困惑地眨了眨眼，又眨了眨，脸上浮现出某种或者可以称之为红晕的玩意儿，他喃喃道：“你在说些什么啊？”

*

他们站在了一辆破烂的吉普旁，希诺恩博拖着旅行箱，另一手奋力打开车门，却被里面的酸臭味差点呛一趔趄：“你来时的那辆车呢?”

艾克赛瞟了他一眼：“那上面有追踪器。”他慢慢地绕车半周，用手抚爱着掉了漆的车前盖：“你知道我买它花了多少钱？十磅。我请原主人吃了顿饭。那时它看上去已经报废了，可是引擎还能用。”他敲了敲玻璃，“这个是新装的，车座也是。”

“你就没钱买些更好的吗，大少爷？” 希诺恩博在称呼上着重了音。

“我住在家，平时只发些零用钱。要买大东西走组织的账，他们会向爸爸汇报，” 艾克赛不自在地踢了一脚轮胎，“反正……他甚至不会在意……但只有这辆车才完完全全是我自己的东西。”他急急补充了一句，“是第一样自己的东西……以后会有更多的。”

等到他们俩都落了座，艾克赛踩下了油门，引擎发出嚎叫般的轰鸣，他一边打着方向盘，一边貌似无意地问：“你说……有办法让我得到爸爸，或者彻底忘了他……那么具体要怎么做？”

希诺恩博隔着前窗看着脏兮兮的路面，他僵硬了一秒，两秒：“这个……”脖子上出现了一小片鸡皮疙瘩，幸好穿的是高领，他心想，脸上故作平静道，“跟着我走就知道了！”

“那你带钱了吗？”在拐过一个弯道时艾克赛问，希诺恩博指了指那个装了自己全部家当的旅行箱，换来的是对方的皱眉：“这些购买一个小房子吗？”

“……明显不够。”

“……这也算是钱？！”像任何一个离家出走的小朋友，在背着自己的行囊走出三条街后，看到冰淇淋车却发现口袋空空如也那样，艾克赛陷入了沉默。

不带一分钱走的人没资格说我！希诺恩博在内心恼火道。

*

三天之后。

地下酒吧里，一个清算者中层人员大灌了一口雪莉酒，向围着自己的几个同事侃侃而谈：“……然后那个倒霉鬼拿着报告去敲门，‘请进。’他在原地抖地活像在拉风箱！里面的人又重复了一遍‘请进？’”

“这还能怎么办？我看到他硬着头皮往里走，迈起步来膝盖都向内拐，简直是在爬！十秒之后，大家还竖着耳朵努力在听，就看到他整个人撞开门横飞出来，头上还飘着那份报告！”

“老板也跟着出来了，还是老样子慢慢跨着步，可是！”他一口喝空了瓶子，“你们真该看看他那时的表情，不知有多么精彩！”

*

他深吸一口气，把手伸进旅行箱，虽然心中早已有了答案，但发现夹层里真的空空如也，不见一点钞票在上面，希诺恩博依旧陷入了绝望：“我们没有钱了。”

艾克赛踩下了刹车：“真的没有了？”他用手在车窗下的置物处胡乱摸索，“可不可能你随手放着，但是不记得了？”突然，他摸到了几个纸团，“有了！”使劲一扒拉，纸团咕噜噜地滚到了希诺恩博的膝盖上——是几个捏成球状的纸巾。

艾克赛凝视着它们，希诺恩博也凝视着，而后大大方方地伸了个懒腰：“其实我晚上会想着蕾妮阿多尔*撸。”（*1920时代女明星）

“我……”

“不用说了！我知道了！” 希诺恩博立刻打断道。

“其实钱的事情很容易解决。”艾克赛说，他的眼神在车里四处漂移着。

“说来听听？”

“只要交出点没什么用的东西……你不要躲！抽出十年不会死的，大不了之后我再找个人抽了放回去！”艾克赛试图把手放在对方胸口上，换来的是希诺恩博极限后仰并反驳道：“你现在就可以找个路人抽。”

艾克赛怏怏道：“这必须要对方自愿才行。”他凑到同伴面前，拉长声道，”拜托，你可还欠着我们钱呢——”

“鉴于你现在离家出走这个事实，” 希诺恩博不着声色地退后一点，冷静分析，”你和你爸爸已经无法组成‘我们’这个词了。我现在欠你爸爸，没有欠你，谢谢。”

汽车里的油还未用尽，他们继续开了一段，希诺恩博指着不远处的珠宝店道：“你不是很能打吗？看看那是什么。”

艾克赛翻了一个白眼：“拜托，你比我爸还烂诶！”

希诺恩博一眨不眨地注视着窗外逐渐后退的便利店：“其实我饿了。”

“其实我也是。”车里陷入了沉默，艾克赛停下车，“所以，我感觉可以去偷……我是说，去拿点东西。”

*

所以这真是蠢毙了。希诺恩博一边用身体挡住老板可能投来的眼光，一边在心里思考自己到底是如何落入了这种境地。实话实说，在喊出那句话时，他可没想到能拐走清算者的人形兵器。

艾克赛正在疯狂扫荡货架，他试图把两瓶矿泉水和压缩饼干悄无声息地从货架上拿走，并塞进他原能被风吹得一荡一荡的大衣里。

当他藏好后得意洋洋地转过身，差点撞着离他三厘米之遥的伙伴。他们隔着这么短短的距离对视着，希诺恩博甚至能闻到对方薄荷味漱口水的味道，并感到温热的鼻息拂过了自己脸颊。

“……所以，麻烦走一下？”两分钟后，艾克赛压低声音说。

希诺恩博一下晃过神来，他装作若无其事地转身向前走，并感到对方正跟在他身后。

*

当开出城时天已经黑了，他们有幸在油用光前找到一个汽车旅馆，以及后备箱里艾克赛几件干净的少爷衣服，足够老板相信他们付钱的诚意。

开好房后，艾克赛走到门口的大树旁，围着它走了一圈：“其实我家里也有一颗这样的树……”他指着树荫下的一片黄土，用脚磨了磨，“大概在这里，我埋了不少小玩意儿。”

“包括你爸的裸体素描吗？”希诺恩博脱口而出，甚至自己也不知为什么会说出这种问题。

艾克赛瞪着他，希诺恩博时常会认为他的旅伴简直像个漫画人物，在他生气时，就像现在，即使不说话，希诺恩博也能从他的眼睛里读出对方的想法：“你又在说些什么啊？！”简直就好像浮在头上的想法气泡。

他们陷入了沉默，指艾克赛倚着树坐下而希诺恩博盯着他看。

希诺恩博悄悄用了灯的能力，果不其然，那把小书包里的巨剑又在不停地往外戳——他也跟着坐在艾克赛的旁边，指着天上的星星，它们正瞧着地上的俩人不停眨眼：“来，我教你认怎么辨认星座、”

“……我要知道这个干吗？”

“这样你一抬起头就能想起我了。”他在心里想着，但最后什么也没有说。

一会儿风起来了，秋天的晚上不至于冷到让人直打哆嗦，但坐在外面也够受了。时间还未到睡觉的钟点，两人就暂且挤在大厅（其实并不大）的那张破了皮的沙发上聊天。

当艾克赛讲到他怎么被家庭教师打手板时，突然放下了手中的杯子。他注意到窗上凝结出完全反自然的白霜，以及柜台上不断闪动、犹如行将熄灭的烛火。

门仿佛被一阵风吹动，缓缓打开了，那个人走步进来，像是在摇曳着灯火的水面，缓缓向前滑行的白色蒸汽游轮。

希诺恩博注意到，大门依旧敞开，当他站定时，就犹如身披千星，漆黑无云的夜幕和光辉灿烂的群星彼此交织，这场景在浓艳的白昼可无从得见。

“那些马屁精他一个都没带来。”艾克赛心里静静地想。


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情场犹如战场一般可不择手段

现在我们三个人都挤在这个破烂汽车旅馆的大厅里了。

他倚靠在身后的柜台上，好似点燃的烛火能使得周围一切奕奕发亮，那个柜台在他倚靠上的那一瞬从一张肮脏破旧的桌子，好似变成了一件名贵的古董，就连上面的裂缝也显得典雅，他看着希诺恩博，用一种唱歌似的语调说：“能把我的儿子借出来几分钟吗？我有一些家庭事务要和他谈谈。”

我抢先说：“我和你没什么好谈的！”

希诺恩博看向我的脸，他则仿若未闻地又向老板开了一间房，把钥匙在手里荡来荡去，然后扭头走向了房间。

我气恼地立在原地，不愿再看着他，就好像一个人不愿意直视着太阳，可即使我转过眼，也能感受到他，就好像一个人即使背对着太阳，也依旧能看到它。

可他现在离我越来越远了，我忍不住向前迈了一步，听到希诺恩博在背后喊我的名字。我转过头看了我的旅伴一眼：“让我去吧……否则我这辈子都打不开这个心结。”

希诺恩博不大情愿地点了点头，我则像被锚拖走的船，不甘不愿，但仍旧跟着他走进了那个房间，门嘎吱嘎吱响着，在合上后还能肉眼可见一条小缝。

床单脏兮兮的，不知道这上面曾经躺了多少人，散发着酸臭的气息，我一屁股坐到床上，大大咧咧地把腿叉开：“你要说什么？”

我以为他又会重复一些家庭责任、父亲的爱之类哄骗我的话，可是他走到我面前，端庄地严肃开始……解我的扣子？

“你到底在干什么？”

他头也不抬：“在做你想让我做的事。”

我完全被惊呆了，直到他把我的外套脱下来，然后用腿夹住我的腰，把我推到床上，几乎可以说是骑在我身上。

我试着挣脱，但他压得很牢，我只能徒劳的乱蹬双腿：“我的天，你在做些什么啊？”

“你心里没有想过吗?”他看着我，微微叹了一口气，“我那天喝醉了躺在沙发上，你走过来要解我的扣子。”

“他怎么知道的？”我心里火速闪过这个想法，被弄到更加羞恼的地步，但他按照话里所说的解开了衬衫的前三颗扣子，露出了绯红的脖颈和小碗似的、清晰漂亮的锁骨。

我立刻偏过头去转移了视线，但又像被蛊惑一般，慢慢地、忍不住转了回来。

他现在在解我的皮带扣了，我绝望地呻吟一声，倒回了床上，用余光看着他十分熟稔地松开了我的皮带，隔着内裤用手指夹搓揉捏着我的阴茎。

接着，我看着他直起身，从抽屉里拿出一个避孕套，（房间里连壶水都没有，倒是有这个！）用舌头把避孕套顶的凸起来，含在了嘴里，跪坐在我的胯下准备带上。

我又挣扎着坐起来，试图抢到控制权，模仿着那些色情杂志里的口吻：“用不着，我要射在你里面。”

现在轮到他惊讶了，他瞧了瞧我，沉思地皱起眉：“可以……我等一会儿会吃药的。”

我又被整懵了，他要吃什么药？这时候他站在背光处，解下了皮带，裤子顺势滑落到了地上，腿上白的泛光的肌肤微微透亮。

他分开膝盖，爬到了我身上，我脸上滚烫地似乎要烧起来，几乎不敢看着他，但是为了尊严，我大着胆子把眼睛迷成缝，瞧着他的身体。

他的皮肤仿若能流光一般洁白，肌肉并不十分突出，但也能看出清晰的线条，他的双腿间有一团……红色的肉膜？我震惊地近乎忘记了害羞，直瞪着双眼看着他胯下的器官，除了应有的阴茎，还有一些虽然我生物课没有认真听讲，但也知道绝不应该长在普通男性身上的器官——至少我没有长。

他发现我正盯着他看，轻哼了一声，用手分开鲜红肥厚的阴唇，那里已经水光滟滟，自己伸进去扩张，我看到他的手指在里面分开又曲起，当他抽出来时，白皙修长的手指上都是闪光的粘液。

我还在震惊中难以回复，他扶着我的勃起，缓缓沉了下来。

我很快感觉插到底了，轻轻顶了他一下，他立刻呻吟出声，身体层层叠叠地像是波浪一样紧夹着我，顶端被他身体最深处含住吮吸，我还没反应过来发生了什么，脑中的线啪嗒一声烧断了，等到眼前的白光散去————我发现我已经射了，在插到他身体里的十几秒后。

在我的一生中，似乎从来没有虔诚地祈祷过，但我现在真诚地向时枢神们祷告着，现在这张床下能出现一条裂缝，好让我掉到地心里去。我窘迫地不敢看他，视线慌乱地四瞄，结果看到他还在含着我的穴口处，缝隙中一点点流溢出乳白的液体。

他反而没有如我所想地嘲笑我，只是十分平静地保持着原来的姿势，当发现我脸颊烫地能熨烫衣物时，他咦了一声，伸出手轻轻抚摸着我的发顶，用安慰小孩子的语调说：“没什么……最开始都是这样。”

我反身把他压在身下，他顺从地接受了，我在他耳边胡言乱语地解释起来：“这都是意外”、“是我刚刚太紧张”、“你夹得太紧了”，他现在倒是有点反应了，把头转到了一边，我强行把他掰回来，看到他噗嗤一下笑了。

我不愿意抽出来，把头埋在他的胸口，报复性地咬着柔软的乳肉，吸吮着顶端的乳尖，感受到它在我嘴里渐渐变得柔韧而坚硬，他脸上终于有些色彩了，嘴里轻轻哼着。

当他发现我再次在他体内勃起时，突然奇怪地问：“这里是不是比……好得多？”

“比什么？”他不愿意回答我，用手遮着眼睛，我满脑子只想着在他的身体里驰骋，按住他的腰，每一下顶撞都用着十成的力。

他一开始十分配合着我的节奏，断断续续地呻吟，渐渐似乎也受不了了：“慢一点……”他睁开眼睛，皱起眉头，无奈地看着我，话语被撞碎在接连的喘气中，“你是在……上床……还是上刑？”

我并不理睬他，继续沉重地抽插着，他虽然口头抗议，但身体依旧愿意柔顺地接纳我，我把床摇的嘎吱作响，这腐朽的木头好像下一刻就无法支撑我们的体重，阴茎仿佛把他肚皮都要顶穿了，他抓着我的手放在了小腹上，抚摸着我浮凸起的形状，非常缓慢地，仿若的确动情，小声问道：“感受到了吗？你在爸爸身体里面。”

我几乎被他刺激地又要射了，故意重重按下去，他短促地尖叫出声，语调绵绵道：“别按……你从外面压到了。”

我俯下身吻他的嘴唇，他也伸出舌头激烈地和我交缠，这时门咚咚咚地响了，是希诺恩博的声音：“你们到底在干什么？怎么那么久了？”

我不愿回答他，所以只是再故意弄出一点水声，爸爸也任我施为，甚至抬腰迎合我的侵入，敲门声很快消失了。

在第二次射在他体内时，我正在吻着他柔软的嘴唇，用舌头舔舐着他口腔的每一寸，他也用极好的吻技回应着我。在整场性事中都是如此，他虽然更加游刃有余，但完全交出了主动权，只是顺从地迎合着我的步伐。

在结束了这个吻之后，我嘴唇上还残留着缠绵的涎水，他在我怀里微微睁开眼，发亮的眼睛从睫毛下望着我，我突然又想起了不好意思，磕磕绊绊地说：“我要洗澡去了。”

我飞速地从他旁边起身，跑到浴室里用冷水冲着躯体，等到我出来时，他正坐在床边吞下药片，我看着他的喉结一滚，心中想到“他正在为我吃避孕药”，几乎又要兴奋起来，可是他已经衣冠整齐地坐在那里，连表链都扣地严严实实，双膝并拢，端庄地犹如深河处涓涓不断的静流。

他的脸颊上还残留着激情留下的红晕，可神情又有些冷淡了：“在想些什么？你的好朋友还在客厅里等着你呢。”说完，他走出了房间，我跟在后面，才发现双腿都有些发软。

希诺恩博坐在大厅里那个破破烂烂、露出棉絮的沙发上，正面色不善地喝着咖啡，他一看到我，立刻很响地放下杯子：“你知不知道，整栋楼都能听到你们在做爱？”

我“哦”了一声，希诺恩博往旁边让出一个位置，示意我过去坐，我瞟了一下爸爸的脸，他依旧是一贯看不出表情、冷冰冰的侧脸。

虽然也许他并不在意，我还是刻意和希诺恩博保持着一段距离，我走了过去，但并没有坐在他旁边，而是在一旁的扶手椅上。

希诺恩博的眼睛转了转，我明白他什么都知道了，他压低声音道：“你说过他是你父亲？”

我点了点头作为回答，他吃惊地看着我，又长长叹出一口气：“我早就知道了，但是……你俩是用了一吨润滑剂吗？”

我当然不愿告诉他，只是随便含糊地应了应，希诺恩博揶揄道：“所以我俩原订的旅行是彻底泡汤了？那么，祝你好运……和你的父亲。”他一会望着我，一会又看着爸爸，突然像毒蛇一般低低嘶声道：“你们是不会有好结果的。”

我知道他这么说并不是因为嫉妒。

爸爸告诉我，他是孤身一人来找我的，所以我们必须开车到朴茨茅斯的码头去，才会有人来接应我们，那时候我们就能“回家”了。

这已经是我们上路的第三天了，可是才刚刚出了南安普顿——这一切，都是因为他实在是太纵容我了。一个二十岁年轻人的情欲是无止无尽的，而且我早就幻想了他一个青春期那么久，但是我毕竟还年轻，而爸爸，他真的就对我的一切索求都全盘接受。

在那些不怎么崎岖且没什么人的路段，我只是一只手抓着方向盘，另一只手在下面抚摸他肉感的大腿，或者干脆用手指干着他。等到我们俩都硬到不行时（这时候往往副驾驶皮垫上也都是水渍了），我就把车停到小树林或类似没有人烟的地方，把他推倒在车后座上，和他做爱。

现在就是这样，他躺在车后座里，连腿都伸不直，一条曲在皮垫上，一条搭在地上，我俯下身来想仔细看看他的女性器官，他也并不扭捏地用手拨开阴唇，我发现他的穴口已经有些肿了，于是用手指轻轻按着，他支离破碎地呻吟着。

这些天来，我发现他的确很会叫床，全然完美地配合我，仿佛一架早就调过音的名贵钢琴，撩拨后总能得到想要的回响，想到这里我有些生气，故意重重地捏了一下他的阴蒂。

他本来像唱歌似的吟喘着，被我突然一击，小小惊叫了一下，像是打断了乐曲的不和谐音，他拧着眉，但是并不生气，只是有点无奈地看着我：“别闹了……快点进来吧。”

我用勃起在他股间蹭动，沾满了黏糊糊的润滑，然后滑到他后端的入口：“我要操你这里。”然后不等他回答，直接插了进去，他有些吃痛地抽气，但也只是把腿分的更开。他的肠道又干又涩，对于操惯了阴道的我来说有些难进，但并不想让他太痛，只是慢慢向前推进着。

他终于被我搞地得了点趣，不再皱眉，而是十分柔和地接纳了我，我干了他一会儿，感到有点要射了，又抽出来抵着他的嘴唇。

他微笑地看着我，有些戏谑地说：“你就那么想都……一遍？”我向前顶了顶，让他别再说话，他也配合地含了进去，让我顶到他的喉咙口，并且射在他的嘴里。我抽出来时有一点溅在了脸上，他伸出舌头，仿佛十分美味似的舔走了。

完事之后，我还是埋在他的胸口，在他胸乳上又捏又吸，仿佛真能从这挤出奶来。

“你在干什么呀，好孩子？”他语调温柔地问，又轻轻抚摸着我的头发，“假如真的想喝的话，回去后可以给我注射那种药……你小时候倒也舔过一口，”他追忆着，仿佛很有趣般笑了起来，“你爬到床上来，我把你抱在怀里，那时候已经被差不多喝完了，但旁边还有一点……你以为我没注意，小小舔了一口……但是你也不知道那是什么。”

我虽然感到有些兴奋，但看到他如此恍若无事地追忆和别人的性爱事后，他那时抱着我的时候，肚子里说不定还装着其他男人的精液，我不禁恶意地问：“那我在你怀里蹭的时候，你会有感觉吗？”

“有……一点点？毕竟那时候我刚刚……你压着时会有轻微的舒服感。”他注意到我阴沉的脸色，“又怎么了？”

我深吸一口气。都过去了，是的，那毕竟是很久之前的事了。

但即使这么想，我整个下午还是心情低落，没有和他说一句话，全神贯注在开车上，试图不去想往日的阴霾。

到了晚上临睡的钟点，我把车停在一个僻静处，他从后备箱里翻出了一副国际象棋，我惊讶道：“你怎么知道有这个？”

他微笑道：“你有什么我不知道的吗？”

果不其然，我最后还是输了，想到他在我小时候“赢了可以许一个愿望”的诺言，恐怕只有到赤道都被冻住才能实现了。

当他敲敲我的额头时，我才发现自己还心神不属地握着刚刚从他那儿拿来的“皇后”。

“我要收起来了，快给我——”

“不行，”我紧抓着不放，“除非你答应我一件事。”

“你可是输了。”他伸出手来拿，我赶紧握成拳头，他颇为无奈道，“十九岁了还能耍赖吗？快——先说吧，到底是什么愿望？”

我想要，我想要……或许还是不要问出口比较好，不知不觉棋子在我手中已经汗津津的，我试图换个愿望，鬼使神差开口道：“我要你吻我一下。”

“就这个？”他扬了扬眉，“那你可不要后悔。”

他凑过来，轻轻用嘴唇和我碰了碰，三秒，没有伸舌头，像是羽毛似的在我心上一掠。他趁着我晃神的时候把棋子抽走了，拿在我眼前故意晃了晃：“现在可不能后悔了。”

至于后来，总而言之是他勾引了我，那天晚上，我们又做爱了。

早晨醒来后我稍稍往前开了一段，路过一个加油站点时，下车准备采购一些食物和水。在那里，我没想到又遇见了希诺恩博，他看见我也很吃惊：“你们竟然刚出南安普顿？我还以为你早到法国了呢。”

至于这其中的原因，我实在是没法和他解释，只是尴尬地支支吾吾，表示路上有事耽搁了。

走回车的路上，我不禁陷入了沉思：所以，我是不是实在太沉溺于他的身体了？

打开车门时，他还在睡觉，身上半披着我的外套，昨晚似乎是太累了，我在天蒙蒙亮的时候在四周车窗都蒙上了报纸，不想打扰他的安眠。

可是我上车的动静似乎还是把他给吵醒了，他朦朦胧胧地微微睁开眼，轻轻呼出一口半梦半醒的呻吟。

我发动引擎，这辆破吉普立刻轰鸣起来。他钻下身，爬到我的膝盖间，这时我才发现有点晨勃了，这些天来都是这样，早上他起床后就会帮我吸出来。

我还沉浸在反思中，攮着肩把他推开了：“今天不要。”

“为什么不要？”

“你太让我分心了！”我像小孩子抱怨一样叫嚷起来，“你坐在我旁边就让我分心！”

他不大高兴地看着我，然后一句话也没说，下车转了一圈坐到车后座上。

现在副驾驶上空落落的了，开车时我还习惯性地有时偏过头想看看他，可是什么都没有。没有强烈的旁边坐着一位活人的感觉，“他正坐在我车上”这件事，似乎幸福到有些梦幻了，直到我看着后视镜里他的脸，才能找回一点真实感。


	3. 小番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回家之后，出任务的工具人儿子的日常（）

我躺在床上，睡前最后一次在脑中过明天执行任务的地图，用手指在床褥上比划着行动路线。

咚咚咚——

门响了，我问了一声，没有人回答。我不耐烦地站起身，听到了隔着门传来轻微的机械马达运作的声音。也许又是什么酒店的机器吧，我想。

我打开门，一位女士十分娉婷地站在外面，她低垂着头，黑发流泻下来披到了肩头，发缝间露出了绯红的脸蛋，穿着深黑色的酒店制服裙，收紧的衣摆紧贴着腰臀处起伏的曲线。她不停换着站立的重心，似乎踏着的高跟鞋让她很不自在。

我抓着门把：“有什么事吗，小姐？”

她不言不语，手指捏着一张五颜六色的传单，轻轻地递到我面前。

我用眼睛瞟了一下上面不堪入目的画面。真可怜，她看起来真害羞，是第一次干这种事吗？穿不惯高跟鞋，她是不是曾经是个农村姑娘？战争毁了很多人的生活，我起了一点恻隐之心，从口袋里掏出一张支票，上面的数字至少够普通的家庭生活一个月，放到了她的传单上。

她没有收回去，还是保持着递出的姿态，头垂的更低了。

不幸的姑娘，我想说两句话来安抚她的自尊心：“小姐——”我凝视着她胸前的金属铭牌，想知道她的名字，上面写着：

“Duffoure，your girlfriend.”


End file.
